The Destruction of Emo Jay
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: exactly what the title says. someone doesn't like the new Jay and sets out to make it better! crack and slight romance at the end! FOR ANGEL DUELIST 153 AND HER SISTER CHAZZYLUVERGURL! enjoy!


**The Destruction of Emo Jay**

Angel: the title kind speaks for itself! This is a story where someone fixes Jay!

Chazz: but he's less annoying emo!

Angel: but I, and a lot of other people, don't like him emo! So I'm writing this! And it be crack! Lots of crack!

Chazz: that can't be good!

Angel: meh! Angel Duelist 153, I hope you and your sister enjoy this!! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Angel: smashy smashy!! (pulls out hammer and beats the lawyers to a pulp) only own idea!

Once upon a time there was a fair prince named Jaden Yuki. He was a great duelist and an even better man. His smile could light up any room! And that's not all! 2 years ago, he used his smile of light to destroy the Riders of Shadows. And the next year he destroyed the light by darkness. Anybody else see the totally irony here? (looks at crowd and only sees crickets chirping) Good, I thought that I was the only one who didn't!

And only mere weeks ago, he surrendered totally to the darkness and lost his light. The Great Prince was saved by one of his Great knights, Axel Broodie. And once saved, he went and used the darkness that controlled him to completely destroy the light. His kingdom was saved and his princess, knights, and all of his servants returned to his castle. But his final battle with the light left a horrible mark on his heart. He was no longer his kind self, but more mature and ready to become king of all the land! But his subjects missed the old prince that always smiled. So they all kept coming up with ways to try and bring back the old prince. They even tried to duel him to snap him out of it. but it was no use! **THE END!!!**

Ya, ok, NOT!! It you didn't understand all that, let me rephrase that. A boy named Jaden Yuki went to a weird high school where they majored in dueling with a children's card game. Some creepy stalker pedophiles came after him and were called the Shadow Riders who guess what? used the shadows! Jaden then took a flashlight and shinned it in their faces.

"THE LIGHT!!" the Shadow Riders shouted. "IT BURNS!!! WE WEILL NOW BE TAKEN TOTALLY TO THE SHADOWS THAT BETRAYED US!! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT WOULD HAPPEN!?!?" so, ya, they were gone.

The next year came an evil light. That makes total sense no? An evil light? Anyways: this time Jaden just closed the shades. But it wasn't enough. The light had found a person stupid enough to let the light control him. So the shades did nothing! Then he got a priest to exercise the light from the idiot and then the shades worked! And what of the idiot? His brain broke and he could no longer see. So, EVERYBODY WINS!!

And finally this year, a female monster who used to be a little boy who was somehow changed into a female monster by weird scientists, (cough molesters cough) kidnapped Jaden's best friend Jesse and went inside of him (0.o WHAT KINDA HIGH SCHOOL IS THIS!?!?) O! I mean possessed! Anyways: Jaden went after her to free Jesse from the horrible things she planned to do with his body, (that didn't come out right). And ended up turning evil, and then got saved. Once he was freed, he saved Jesse and everyone else! YAY!! But once home, he wasn't Jaden anymore. He was "mature". Nobody liked that at all! Cause he wasn't mature, he was EMO!! And not just any emo! A super emo! King of all emo's! Super mega, super duper ultimate-"

"ANGEL DUEEL!!!" someone shouted. A girl turned around and faced the girl who just shouted. She wore regular Obelisk blue out fits and had long black hair that went to her hips. And her eyes were a nice calming green. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Just telling a story to the chipmunks again Claire!" Angel said. Angel was wearing a regular Obelisk outfit too. But her hair went to mid back and was blonde. She had bright blue eyes and had a pink ribbon in her hair. "So, what's up sis?"

"Why are you telling that story to chipmunks?" Claire asked her little sister.

I used to tell it to Jaden all of the time. But now he's emo! And he never wants to talk to me or anyone else anymore!" she slouched and sighed heavily as anime tears started to fall from her eyes like water falls.

"I know! And I would love to stay, but I got plans that can't be ignored!" she thrusted her arm up in a triumphant way.

"You mean torturing Chazz till he agrees to go out with you again?" Angel cocked an eyebrow while she crossed her arms over her chest. Claire was a big Chazz fan girl! In fact, people sometimes called her Chazzyluvergurl.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Claire shifted her eyes back and forth trying, but failing to look innocent. Angel sighed.

"Fine! You go get your man while I go get mine!" both girls ran out of the forest that they were in to try and get their crushes to like them and smile, leaving behind REALLY confused chipmunks. **(1)**

Angel was walking up to Jaden's room as quietly as possible…for the time being of course. His door was closed but she could hear him talking in his room.

'He doesn't like to hang out with friends anymore…' she thought. 'It must either be his Neo Spaceions, that cute little fuzz ball Winged Kuriboh, or _her_! That stupid monster that had caused all of this! That stupid transsexual! She's the whole reason that Jaden suddenly changed when we got back from the dark world! It's totally _Yubel's _fault! How I knew that crazy man-lady-monster was in Jaden's soul you asked? It's a game I like to call Annoy the Crap Outta Jaden Until She Came Out to Yell At Me. It had been a good day!'

Angel had reached the top of the stairs and was standing outside of Jaden's room. She wanted to knock. O how she longed to knock on that door and tell Jaden how she felt about him! And how much she missed him smile at her everyday and call him Ang. She only let Jaden call her that cause he came up with it! anyone else, 'sides Claire on occasions, well, let's just say that it was pretty. And more than likely involved explosions, something sharp, or something that was radioactive.

"Aw screw it I'm just gonna go in!" she said after standing there for a few minutes wondering what to do. She put her hand down by her side and turned it and the other on into a fist. She raised her foot and kicked the door right down. She kicked so hard that it came off of its hinges!

"Wah!" Jaden shouted. He had been standing right behind the door, about to leave and the door had flattened him. Angel stepped on the door, with Jaden still under it, and walked all the way up and stood on where she assumed was his chest and bent down and looked him right in the eye. "ANGEL!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT!?"

"If you don't know Jay, then you're a bigger idiot than I thought!" Angel said as her gaze hardened on the smushed boy. "I'm sick of waiting Jaden Yuki! I keep telling myself 'O! He'll get over it and be back to his old self in no time and things will be back to normal! But its not Jaden! Not since that, that, that thing still exists!"

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A THING YOU WRETCH!!_" Yubel shouted as she came out of Jaden's soul all transparent and what not. Angel turned her gaze onto Yubel now. Yubel twitched at her icy stare from her blue orbs. "_Get off of my Jaden now!!_"

"And what if I don't want to _Yubel?!_" Angel spat when she said her name. "Last time I checked, you were just a floating, transparent, almost dead monster! I can do what I want and you can't stop me!"

"She can't, but I can!" Angel froze at the malice in his voice. She had never heard anything so cold in her life! She looked at Jaden with wide eyes and saw that his eyes were now emerald and orange. "Get off me and leave. Now. Or I'll be forced to hurt you!" he said oddly calm. Angel was so scared. She never wanted to see Jaden like this! She was about to leave when

"_Kuri!!_" she heard the faint cry of the little fuzz ball

'Kuriboh?' she thought. 'Do you want me to stay?' Suddenly, her courage came back and she glared heavily at Jaden, right in his duel colored eyes. Jaden's eyes widened for a split second, then went back to glaring at the girl that was standing on his door, and said door was smushing him.

Now, Angel was usually a very calm girl. Unless of course you gave her sugar then it's usually then end of the world at least until she stops vibrating. But when pushed to her limit by stress, worry, anger, love, and hatred, only one thing can come to mind when ordered around and threatened in the iciest tone. And she did that thing to Jaden right then and there.

She slapped him

Right on the cheek. Jaden's eyes turned back to their normal chocolate brown while his head was now forced to look at his desk from the force of the blow. His eyes were now wide, not even bothering to hide his surprise. Yubel had gasped in surprise and brought her hands up to her mouth. Once she calmed down, she lunged for Angel. But being transparent and all, she went right threw her.

"You-you slapped me!" Jaden said after a few minutes of silence, he slowly brought his face back to face her. His eyes then hardened and he glared at her again. "Get off of me! Now!"

_SLAP!!!_

Now that one was needed, but what was in her hand wasn't! Jaden's head was back to facing the desk. He slowly turned his head back and started totally wide eyed at Angel and is mouth was gaping open.

"You-you slapped me with a bass!" he said still gapping. Indeed. In Angel's hand was a fish. A slimy wet one that was still alive and flopping around. "Why did you slap me with a bass!? And where did you get that thing!?"

"Yes, I slapped you with a bass" Angel said, still glaring at him with a bass in her hand. "I slapped you cause you were being an ass, and I always carry around Floppy with me! He can breathe air and talk! But only when he feels like it!"

"**Why did you make me hit a teenage emo boy?**" Floppy asked Angel.

"I've been wanting to hit something with you and Jaden worked out just fine!"

"…**Works for me!**"

"Back to business!" she threw Floppy over her shoulder and went back to glaring at a very confuzzled Jay. "Quick being a stupid emo dumbass and start hanging out with us again! None of us like what you've become! Who wants to be mature anyways?! And would you really make all of your loving caring friends hurt so bad that they don't know what to do with themselves just to make a transsexual like that happy?!" she pointed to Yubel what she said that. "If you want to be mature someday, that's fine! Change little by little as time goes on! Not in one day and into this totally hard ass that doesn't like anything or anyone that almost always has a stick up his ass! And how I know that that you always have one up there is irrelevant!"

'She did that?!' Jaden shouted in his head. 'I thought that a tree had tried to rape me!'

"We all miss the old Jaden! And you know what?! I miss him the most! Wanna know why!? Cause I'm in love with him!" and as she said that she closed her eyes and planted her lips on his and cupped her hands around his chin. His eyes widened even further and at first he tries to pull away, but then he gives into her perfect lips and starts to kiss her back, he closes his eyes and gets really passionate with the kiss. And while they're kissing, Jaden is engulfed in a blinding light. Once it died down, he looked exactly the same. Angel took her lips off his and opened her eyes. She kept her hands on his chin and looked into his now calming happy-go-lucky eyes. "Now that was worth the wait! And your eyes are yours again!"

"Thank you, my Angel" Jaden said as he took her hand in his and kissed it. Angel giggled as she got off the door and helped Jaden up.

"_NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!_" Yubel yelled. They both looked at her and saw smoke all around her. "_I'M MELTING!! I'M MELTING!! I'M MELTING!!_" she melted into the floor and was nothing more than a nasty purple goo. Angel took a sponge and cleaned it up. She then threw the sponge out of the window into the ocean. She then turned back to Jaden and kissed him.

"I'm glad that you're back Jaden!" she said with his hands on cheeks.

"I'm glad to be back Ang!" Jaden said with one of his million dollar smiles. Angel was so happy that he called her that that she wanted to cry. She buried her face in his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Never do that again Jay! I was so worried!" she then pulled away and kissed him. She then looked him in the eyes. Jaden noticed something in her eyes that he wished wasn't there.

"What's that look in your eye?!" Jaden asked getting nervous now.

"What look?" Angel said as innocently as possible.

"That gleam that usually means 'I'm gonna go destroy something' or 'I have an evil plan that I'm gonna do soon and there's nothing you can do to stop me'. Both of which are bad if you're on the wrong side of!"

"Jaden," she said in a rather seductive voice. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "you made me worry more than I ever have in my life. I'm gonna get revenge for that." she pulled away and gave him a evil smirk.

"O crap"

It had been a few hours since Angel had helped Jaden out. She was now outside standing in front of the school (where Zane dueled Syrus with evil collars of doom) and seemed to be waiting for something. Claire and Chazz walked up to her. Claire had her arm around Chazz's and he didn't seem to mind in the least right now.

"I see you two finally hooked up!" Angel said grinning at her older sister and Chazz.

"Yup!" Claire said as she leaned up and kissed Chazz on the lips. "I finally got him to admit to it! What about Jaden? Did you get him back to normal and not a Super Emo anymore?"

"Wait and see Sissy!" Angel said, her grin growing. "Wait and see" just then, all the students that were outside all crowded around the rode and started to whisper to each other. They then started to laugh as hard as they could. Some ever took pictures!

"O MY GOD!!" one girl yelled.

"THIS IS PRICELESS!!" a boy taking pictures shouted.

"WHOEVER DID THIS ROCKS!!" another boy said.

"HE'S SO KAWAII!!" a mod of girls said with their eyes as hearts.

"What did you do to the Slacker?" Chazz asked Angel. She didn't need to answer. Jaden walked up into their view just after he said that. "HOLY SHIT!!" Chazz fell over laughing.

"Angel?" Claire asked. Angel looked at her with the corner of her eye, not wanting to look away. "You're evil, crazy, and I love you!!" Claire huggled her as she said that.

"I knew that you would like it!" she said as she huggled back.

Jaden, the great Jaden, was walking around campus in, (insert drum roll) a pink bunny suit with floppy ears. And they had feetsies.

"My girlfriend," he mumbled so quiet he could barley hear it. "Is a Diabolic Maniacal Genius!"

**(1)** I wrote up till there in my English-History combined classes on the 15 0.0

Angel: I like how that turned out! And I hope you did too Angel and her sister! (I really don't feel like typing that name!) And I totally guessed on her hair and eyes and such, but I used on of your pics for deviart for yours! Hope you don't mind it!

R&R IF YOU LIKED!! -Angel


End file.
